A different Note
by Amanra.The.Boss
Summary: Misa se sobresaltó, en qué momento se acercó alguien sin que ella no notara ¿Había salido en pijamas? No podía evitar el recelo que tenía hacia este chico, era demasiado… diferente. —¿Quién eres tu?— Pregunto ella con semblante desconfiado. —Soy un investigador enviado por L para atrapar al asesino de tus padres. Mi nombre es Hideo Ryuuga.
1. A different Note

Death Note y sus personajes perteneces a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **I.- A different note**

* * *

Cuando Misa encontró a sus padres tirados en el piso sobre un espejo de sangre concluyo que no le gustaba las bromas que le gastaban, habían tenido una pequeña riña antes de que ella saliera al programa de Querubines azules, algo sobre ser muy joven aun para involucrarse en el estrellato, pero Misa no lo veía así, no. Era una oportunidad, si lograba ser la modelo de una línea de ropa infantil, alguien la notaria, y finalmente conseguiría convertirse en actriz, tal como era su sueño.

Finalmente logro ganar el puesto de modelo, y regreso entusiasta a casa para compartir la noticia, por qué sus padres fingieron no escucharla fue un misterio para ella.

[…]

Cuando el reloj viejo de la sala aviso que eran las doce, Misa decidió que sus padres eran indiscutiblemente necios, ya les había dicho que no era necesario seguir con esto, ella los perdonaba, y por eso ellos debían dejar de fingir y levantarse, era como debían ser las cosas. En su corazón debía caber el valor del perdón, no el del silencio, Misa seguía observándolos, era un juego de miradas, el primero en ceder ganaría, y ella era muy buena en no dar su brazo a torcer, así que observo.

Observo, y Observo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, acuclillada de forma paralela a ellos; abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho y los observaba de manera insana e insistente. No era por que estuviese enferma, no. Era solo que no le gustaba perder, quería que ellos desistieran, se pararan dieran una carcajada y aceptaran que ella tenía razón, no había nada de malo en ser un artista joven, después de todo.

[…]

Cuando Misa escucho el sonido del casero abriendo la puerta se preguntó cuántos días habían pasado. Su juego continuaba, pero la gente ajena a él no parecía querer dejarles continuar, varios vecinos habían venido a tocar y gritar los nombres de cada integrante de la familia preguntándose porque nadie contestaba, o había salido en un buen tiempo, para ese caso.

Algunos (los más crueles) habían venido a quejarse del olor, Misa lo sabía por qué podía escuchar sus quejas cada vez que pasaban por ahí, finalmente la situación llamo la atención lo suficiente para que el casero usara su llave y arreglara esta situación. Misa no podía decir que les comprendía; toda familia tenía derecho a pasar un tiempo privados del mundo, y ella no podría reconocer de qué olor hablaban las otras personas. La casa olía como siempre, a hierro quemado.

Era un olor difícil de tragar pero ella se había acostumbrado, ¿Por qué no podían los otros? La luz que prosiguió de un crujido característico de la puerta fue seguida por un grito de terror de quien sea que hubiese abierto; los habían encontrado.

[…]

" _No llores Misa, estoy seguro que ellos están en el cielo ahora, esa persona, quien hizo esto… debe ser horrible. Ah! ¡Se me hace tarde! Asegúrate de ir a la cama luego de que te interroguen, ¿De acuerdo?"_

— Realmente siento lo que paso Misa, y detesto tener que hacer esto contigo, pero deberé tratarte como una adulta, no como una niña. Debido a la naturaleza de este crimen, nadie sabe qué fue lo que sucedió, necesito que me expliques a detalle que paso.

" _Escuchaste lo que le paso a los Amanes? ¡Horrible! ¡Absolutamente horrible! Nadie puede vivir tranquilo en esta ciudad."_

— Misa no está llorando.

—Sé que no lo estas, ¿Qué sucedió?

" _Probablemente lo hizo la niña. Los niños de estas generaciones son peores cada día, justo la semana pasada escuche una noticia que…"_

—Misa no lo hizo.

" _Bueno, es algo sospechoso que la niña no hubiese dicho nada, no llora, no grita, es como si no tuviese emociones, tétrico ¿No?"_

— Te creo, pero necesito saber que sucedió, que viste, eso nos ayudara a atrapar a quien hizo esto. Después del interrogatorio, te llevaran a un lugar donde podrán cuidarte, te darás un baño y comerás algo, ¿De acuerdo?

" _Esa niña… ¿No te parece conocida? Creo que gano ese concurso en la televisión, el de la línea de ropa infantil."_

—Lo siento pero, Misa tiene trabajo que hacer, Misa tendrá una entrevista en vivo en tres días, y debería preparase para ella.

Era como hablarle a la pared. La investigadora de turno decidió darle una sonrisa condescendiente antes de dejarla ir y hacer que alguien la atendiera adecuadamente. Desde que fue encontrada, Misa se acostumbró a ser una carga, la gente le enviaba miradas de pena que lastimaban, o hacían comentarios cuando creían que ella no estaba oyendo. Eran idiotas. Según sus comentarios había pasado tres días en su apartamento, sin que sus padres dieran su brazo a torcer. Era cruel de ellos ignorarla por tanto tiempo.

Misa siguió mecánicamente todo lo que la gente le decía, comía cuando debía comer, dormía cuando debía dormir y no replicaba para nada. Fue llamada varias veces en el trascurso siguiente de días, y su respuesta a la anhelada pregunta; _"¿Qué paso?"_ siempre era la misma.

—Era de tarde, Misa llego a casa y sus padres estaban jugando a pretender.

No sabía que podría correr por la mente de los detectives que estaban acaso del cargo, pero si sabía algo; eran idiotas. Eran lentos y torpes. Excusaban su torpeza porque habían pasado tres días desde la muerte, Misa los odiaba a todos ellos. Ella solo quería que quien mato a sus padres muriera, lo deseaba más que nada en este mundo. Pero para eso debían atraparlo, Misa se vio en el pequeño espejo de la casa en la que se quedaba, su cabello castaño jamás había estado tan descuidado, sus ojos tenían ojeras, los de la entrevista se molestarían si vieran que la hermosa niña que contrataron hace unos días lucia tan fea ahora.

Misa se dijo a si misa que, si el criminal fuese atrapado, entonces ella podría dormir en las noches. Pero los detectives que trabajan en el caso eran tan idiotas… jamás lo lograrían. Necesitaba ayuda del mejor de los mejores. Misa se preguntó si _Sherlock Holmes_ seguía vivo, él era de quien más se hablaba en las películas. Pero para estar segura decidió preguntar, en una tarde después de que el oficial que la recogía del albergue la ayudara a subir al auto.

— ¿El mejor detective del mundo?

—Si. Misa está interesada saber en quien es el mejor detective del mundo. Misa quisiera que él se encargara del caso de los padres de Misa. —Misa advirtió que el oficial le dio una mirada de indulgente lastima, pero no se limitó a solo eso, en cambio le contesto.

—Bueno, en el mundo hay tres detectives que son considerados los mejores de lo mejor. El primero es L, el segundo es Eraldo Coil y el tercero es Deneuve. Los tres han resuelto los casos más difíciles del mundo y siempre han tenido éxito en los casos que toman, no obstante… ellos se encargan de casos importantes, sería imposible que-

— ¡Los padres de Misa son importantes!

El silencio reino por un segundo, Misa le fulminaba con la mirada, algunas lágrimas traicioneras se asomaban por sus ojos, con furia, con ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era por eso que nadie avanzaba en el caso, ¡A nadie le importaba! Todos pensaban que era un caso patético, que ella era la pobre huérfana solamente. Misa le fulmino con la mirada una vez más antes de tomar una decisión. Encontraría a L, así fuera lo último que hiciese.

[…]

Misa debía admitir que encontrar a L era ridículamente imposible, nadie sabía nada de él, ni su nombre real, ni su aspecto, ni donde vivía, ni siquiera un numero para contactarlo, ¿Cómo tomaba los casos? Esto ya rayaba en lo ridículo, al principio Misa pensó que todos le tomaban el pelo, pero ni siquiera el internet podía ayudarla, finalmente decidió tomar un acercamiento diferente. Si no podía contactar a L, talvez podría hacer que L la contactara. Era una idea ingenua, incluso estúpido, pero los niños muchas veces si no se aferraban a la esperanza, lo hacían a la estupidez.

Misa debía admitir que si L no veía esto entonces seria algún ermitaño, aun cuando el programa solo pasaba en Japón, se compartía en internet, y ella era muy bonita, si mencionaba su nombre al aire y el video se hacía viral en el internet el debería verlo, ¿No es así? Si bien esto le costaría la carrera, era lo menos que podía hacer pos sus fallecidos padres. Luego de darle un último retoque a su maquillaje y asegurarse de que el vestido azul celeste le ajustara a la perfección Misa obtuvo el "ok" para salir. _Y aquí voy…_

— ¡Bienvenidos todos al show de 'Querubines azules'! Como bien saben hoy es un día muy especial, hace un mes se hizo un concurso para saber quién sería la nueva imagen de nuestra línea de ropa infantil y finalmente tenemos a una ganadora, ella es una pequeña niña proveniente de Osaka, sus pasatiempos son cantar, actuar y leer artículos de moda, tiene trece años y es del signo Capricornio, con ustedes; ¡Misa Amane!

Un vitoreo se escuchó por parte del público en las gradas, Misa puso su mejor sonrisa y salió exhibiendo el vestido lo mejor que pudo, dando una pequeña vuelta para el público antes de sentarse, los _"awww"_ no se hicieron esperar. Misa estaba complacida, esa era una buena reacción, ahora debía encontrar una oportunidad de llegar al tema de interés. Por suerte esta era la televisora de Sakura, ellos se alimentaban de la sangre de otros, y eso trabaja a su favor, porque en un punto de la entrevista, el tema se desvió a sus padres… a su tragedia. _Ya cayó…_

—Hace unos días notamos que Misa no pudo venir a los ensayos previos, aun así lo hace excelentemente, ¡Tienes un carisma singular pequeña!

—Muchas gracias, Misa estaba un poco ocupada con asuntos personales, pero ahora está libre y lista para trabajar con ustedes.

—Respecto a estos problemas personales… sabemos lo que paso, con tus padres, es algo terrible, ¿Cómo te sentiste respecto a eso?— Aun cuando preguntaba de manera amable, Misa podía leer sus intenciones, él quería drama, quería verla llorar. Que idiota era, Misa podría ser una niña, pero no era una niña débil. No obstante no dejo mostrar su tristeza, en lugar de eso volteo a la cámara con un semblante serio, era su momento.

—Es cierto… hace tres días los padres de Misa fueron asesinados por alguien desconocido, alguien que escapo, Misa los encontró, se llamó a la policía, pero… ¡La policía es estúpida! ¡No han encontrado nada! Si esto sigue así… el ladrón… y los padres de Misa… el nunca será…— Se compuso rápidamente y prosiguió con rapidez, podía ver alguien haciendo señales de "corte" y la gente en las tarimas estaba tan conmocionada como impresionada, tenía solo unos pocos segundos.— Misa necesita a L, Misa sabe que L podría ver esto, L si vez esto, ayuda a Misa, ¡Misa pagara lo que sea! ¡Ayuda a encontrar al asesino de los padres de Misa! ¡Misa jura que pagara! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Conforme su voz se elevaba la conmoción crecía, tan pronto como el "ok" del corte comercial entro alguien se la llevo a fuera, a rastras mientras ella seguía gritando lo mismo por el micrófono. Todo había terminado. Pero el mensaje fue entregado. La estupidez culmino en su punto, ahora solo le quedaba aferrarse a la esperanza.


	2. Hideo Ryuuga

**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

 **II.- Hideo Ryuuga**

* * *

Fue difícil sobrellevar el golpe de estado en la televisora de Sakura, para empezar no solo perdió su carrera, sino también sus oportunidades, el director de la entrevista había estado tan furioso que juro por su nombre jamás la dejaría posar los pies en una televisora, Misa no lo entendía, ella solo estaba desesperada, solo quería que los detectives atraparan al hombre malo y lo mataran, solo eso… ¿Era difícil de entender? Misa suspiro con la cabeza baja, habían pasado dos días desde eso, pero le parecía una eternidad, y cuando regreso a la escena del crimen para más cuestionamientos, vio a un considerable monto de oficiales que se fueron, era obvio que nos les pareció haber sido llamado estúpidos. _No importa. Ellos no hacían nada de todos modos…_

Inadvertidamente, sus ojos se habían nublado, Misa… estaba _llorando._ Por primera vez desde el asesinato de sus padres estaba llorando, aunque fuera de manera silenciosa y acompasada, lloraba por el enojo de haber sido abandonada, de ser incomprendida, ningún investigador entendía por lo que ella pasaba. Odiaba su vida, odiaba el albergue infantil donde se quedaba, y las miradas de pena que le daba todo el mundo, restregó sus ojos con ira, intentado hacer que pararan de llorar.

—Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso.

Misa se sobresaltó, en qué momento se acercó alguien sin que ella no notara, y más aún, ¿Por qué dejaban a un vagabundo adolecente entrar a la escena del crimen? Misa frunció sus ojos al extraño espécimen parado al lado de ella, ¿Había salido en pijamas? No podía evitar el recelo que tenía hacia este chico, era demasiado… **diferente**. Además actuaba muy raro, estaba encorvado, tenía piel pálida y ligeras marcas debajo de sus ojos, si Misa tuviese que describirlo en una palabra esa seria; _zombi._

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy un investigador enviado por L para atrapar al asesino de tus padres. Mi nombre es _Hideo Ryuuga_.

— **Mientes.**

La palabra salió de su boca antes de que Misa pudiese pensarlo mejor, se maldijo pero no se retractó, porque esa era la verdad. Él le envió una mirada tan curiosa como intrigada, mientras mezclaba su humeante café con lo que solo podía ser azúcar, previamente añadida, Misa no sabía cuanta era, pero por el olor podría decir que demasiada, después de tener esa mirada espeluznante sobre su persona por un momento el joven se dignó a hablar.

— ¿Y qué te ha llevado a esa conclusión?

 ** _Que_** no la llevaría a **_esa_** conclusión, era una pregunta mejor. Misa le miro con recelo, preguntándose qué tan peligroso era expresarse libremente en cuanto a sus sospechas, y se aseguró de que hubiese al menos un oficial cerca en caso de que este extraño quisiese hacerle daño de algún tipo. Su nariz se respingo en desagrado antes de enumerar sus ' _factum'_ en contra.

—Te vez muy **raro** y **sucio** , L es el mejor detective del mundo, los detectives son limpios, pulcros y usan trajes bonitos, tú te vez muy diferente, no luces lo suficientemente _'cool'_ para estar asociado con L.— Sus argumentos infantiles parecieron hacerle gracia, Misa se encontró haciendo un mohín y fulminándolo con la mirada, nada de esta situación le parecía gracioso.

—Creo que tu interpretación es errónea, el ser el mejor de una categoría no te hace precisamente una persona, como tú dices, _'cool'_ , ¿Pensarías que el mejor bibliotecario del mundo es _'cool'_? Además yo solo soy alguien que viene en su representación." Pregunto el viéndola con interés, Misa frunció el ceño sintiendo sus mejillas apunto de enrojecer de ira, viendo su argumento derrotado, debatió.

— ¡Los detectives son viejos! Tú no puedes ser un detective porque eres muy joven, Misa se atreve a apostar que no eres mucho mayor que ella.— Aun cuando tenía una ojeras ligeramente marcadas bajo sus ojos, sus facciones eran _finas_ y _respingadas_ , era alto pero no demasiado aun, no parecía alguien mayor a los 16 o 17 en la opinión de Misa, esta vez le observo triunfante, el chico volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan propia y **perturbadora** , a Misa no le agradaba ni cinco.

—Debes saber que de hecho tengo 21 años, cercanos a ser 22. Suelo verme más joven de lo que en realidad soy.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es posible, estas mintiendo!

— ¿Alguna otra cosa?— El chico bebió un sorbo de su café desinteresadamente, Misa aún seguía en shock por la noticia (parte de ella aun no creía que este sujeto casi le doblara la edad) Inadvertidamente, Misa recurrió al argumento que más odiaba.

—¡L solo trabaja en casos importantes! ¡A L no le importa la gente común como Misa o los padres de Misa! Por eso, tú no puedes venir de su parte.

Misa estaba llorando de nuevo, aunque amargamente. Ella había esperado alguna respuesta de L, pero ninguna llego, y ahora este chico pretendía engañarla, no había derecho. Por primera vez la sonrisa se borró del rostro del joven, y pareció reflexionar por un momento antes de acuclillarse muy a su manera, quedando a la altura de Misa, que era por lo menos, un medio de su altura.

—Es verdad… L es una persona muy ocupada, por eso envía gente en su representación cuando no puede asistir un caso de manera más personal… pero L sabe que ser un detective también significa brindar justicia a quienes más lo necesitan, y después de ver tu video, algo sugiere que L te encontró muy necesitada.

— … Misa no sabe si debe creerte, nadie ha podido ayudarla, y tú, no eres L.

—No, pero tengo su ayuda para resolver el caso, y eso es suficiente por ahora.

* * *

Le tomo un tiempo a Misa acostumbrarse a la idea de que Hideo era, de hecho, un detective y que venía en representación de L. Hideo podía ser muy extraño, pero al parecer era extremadamente inteligente, en unos pocos días había logrado arrinconar tres sospechosos en toda el área y deducir su modus operandi, los rumores decían que al término de la semana el caso estaría resuelto. Gracias a él se pudo limpiar la escena del crimen, y su trabajo se llevaba a cabo en solitario de hotel en hotel, o eso le comento a Misa

Misa había insistido en que él le llamara ante cualquier avance del caso, ella tenía un celular que su padre le había regalado, y estaba prendido las 24 horas del día, como si no fuera poco, Misa también le proporcionó información que no le había dicho a los otros detectives idiotas. No era un trato especial hacia Hideo (aun le desagradaba) pero al menos el hacia los interrogatorios más _'amenos'._ Solían ir a un parque, en compañía de su cuidadora temporal, y discutían mientras degustaban un café o un helado.

—Misa piensa que fue el casero, porque siempre se quejaba de papi.

—Esa es una teoría improbable.

—Misa aún cree que deberías arrestarlo, Misa siempre lo odio.

—Enfoquémonos en los hechos reales.

Hideo era cortante en muchos sentidos, y aun así, entre su frialdad había algo de gentileza, o quizás era… ¿Lastima? Misa no sabía definirlo, pero sabía algo; **él la entendía**. En cierto nivel, Hideo la entendía, ¿Seria huérfano también? ¿Habría perdido a sus padres a manos de alguien más? Misa tenía mucha curiosidad, pero Hideo casi siempre evadía sus preguntas y contestaba con otras de su cosecha, la tercera vez que la interrogo, preguntándole si reconocía a ciertas personas. Misa pudo confirmar esta teoría.

—Misa se pregunta si Hideo es huérfano…

—Hideo se pregunta si Misa se podría enfocar en el caso. — Si la pregunta le afecto de algún modo no lo demostró, era difícil de decir, el chico no había hecho más que continuar su consumo de café. Misa frunció el ceño antes de suspirar.

—Misa no recuerda haber visto a ninguno de esos hombres antes. — Finalmente se dignó a contestar, Hideo parecía hacer elucubraciones con esa respuesta, finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.

—Bien, gracias por la ayuda, esto definitivamente ayudara al caso.

—Misa no entiende.

Admitió ella con algo de pena, estar con alguien tan inteligente te hacía sentir… _estúpido_ , pero si Hideo lo pensaba no lo estaba demostrando, Misa decidió ignorar el hecho de que no le hizo caso, parecía apresurarse a terminar su postre. Misa quería hablar, pero no sabía de qué, su cuidadora temporal estaba esperando en una mesa conjunta a ellos, Misa no quería ir con ella, no la entendía. En cuento esto terminara la dejaría en el primer orfanato y después quien sabe que sería de ella. Misa no lo deseaba. Decidió enfocarse en Hideo por un momento, y recordando algo que quizás le interesaría, hablo.

—Misa descubrió algo muy cómico ayer, resulta que el joven que gano el segundo lugar para la línea de ropa que Misa iba a modelar se llamaba Hideki Ryuuga, Misa piensa que es gracioso porque Hideo y Hideki no se parecen en nada.

—Eso es interesante, pero difícilmente gracioso si tomas en cuenta que todos los individuos son diferentes.

—Hideo no es divertido, siempre habla de forma extraña y arruina la diversión de Misa.

—Lo lamento.

Era una mentira, y muy mal dicha, Misa suspiro y bajo la mirada, moviendo su helado a medio comer fuera de alcance, no tenía apetito. Aun cuando Hideo era alguien que la entendiese, también era muy frio y técnico, Misa se sentía incomoda si no lograban hablar de nada. Por un momento se preguntó dónde vivía el, ¿Seria aquí en Japón? ¿Sería con su novia o esposa? Aunque era difícil imaginarlo con alguien más, ¿Viviría solo? ¿La dejaría vivir con él? Misa no estorbaría, ella era pequeña y ocupaba poco espacio, solamente no quería ir a un orfanato. Los atosigantes pensamientos se manifestaron en palabras sin su consentimiento.

—Misa quiere vivir con Hideo…

Hubo dos reacciones muy diferentes ante tal propuesta. Una, la más emocional, fue una cuidadora sentada en la mesa conjunta a ellos que empezó a toser de manera descontrolada, otra fue la del detective que había dejado de tomar café y habría fruncido el ceño momentáneamente, Misa se preguntó si lo que dijo sonó así de descabellado, o inapropiado, no sabía que pensar, pero lo que sabía es que era una niña y que quería un tutor que la comprendiese, no padres falsos que fueran condescendientes con ella.

—Me temo que eso es imposible.— Hideo ni siquiera titubeo mientras contestaba y tomaba unas cuantas cucharadas de el helado que Misa había dejado, Misa frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Misa no estorbaría! Misa no quiere ir a un orfanato, Misa quiere vivir con alguien que la entienda. — Tal vez si se explicaba, esto lo apremiaría a considerarlo, la respuesta, no obstante resurgió con la misma seguridad.

—No podemos obtener todo lo que queremos en este mundo, Misa san. Además soy una persona muy ocupada. Terminamos aquí. Si se requiere tu asistencia con algo más, te buscare.

—¡Pero-!— Era en vano, él se había ido.

* * *

Hideo nunca volvió a llamarla para tratar más cosas del caso, Misa se enteró por otros oficiales que el culpable había sido un acosador, cuyo objetivo había sido ella y que había ido a su casa a poner cámaras y micrófonos en el cuarto de Misa, cuando se dio cuenta que los Amanes si estaban en casa perdió el control y los asesino antes de escapar, eso no la hacía sentir mejor, lo hecho, hecho estaba, eso le quedaba claro, pero le habría gustado que fuese Hideo quien se lo expresara, había pasado una semana exacta desde que lo conoció, y como la gente lo predijo, el caso estaba resuelto, era algo impresionante, pero eso significaba que todo había terminado, el volvería a donde fuera que perteneciese y ella se iría a un orfanato, así sin más.

El día que se anunció el cierre del caso, Misa se escabullo de él albergue infantil donde se estaba quedando y fue hacia el parque, se sentó en un banco solitario a observar su sombra desinteresada de su alrededor, fue consciente de que algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos en el momento en que estas hicieron una marca en el piso, Misa las seco. Sentía que eso era como un fin agridulce, estaba feliz porque el asesino de sus padres fue atrapado y seguramente sería asesinado, pero no quería ir a un orfanato. _¿Qué haría ella ahí?_ Era demasiado grande para ser adoptada y demasiado pequeña para estar sola. Además ella no quería una nueva familia, ella quería su antigua familia. Ojala los demás entendieran.

—No es común de las victimas llorar cuando el caso se ha resuelto a su favor.

Misa parpadeo y volteo hacia su derecha, Hideo se hallaba sentado junto a ella, en la banca del parque. Misa admiraba como envidiaba sus dotes de escabullimiento, frotando sus ojos le volteo a ver más seriamente.

—Misa aún no ha escuchado que haya muerto.

—La ley no funciona así, ahora que está atrapado debe pasar por un proceso, no obstante es tardado. Mi trabajo está hecho, lo encontré y lo atrape, ahora depende de la corte.

— ¡Misa quisiera que estuviera muerto ahora!— Hideo no se sorprendió por el grito, al contrario, lo esperaba. Era algo natural, no quería decir que fuese lo correcto.

—No deberías pensar así, aun si merece la muerte, no es nuestra decisión, la ley se rige de esta forma por una razón.

—La ley es estúpida, y Hideo es un **idiota**.— Comento amargamente, viendo para otro lado. Aun no perdonaba que le hubiese quitado su pase de salida del orfanato, ni siquiera tenían que vivir juntos, si la dejase estar en una habitación con eso bastaría.

—Es una lástima que pienses de esa forma, pero no soy quien para decirte como pensar… ahora debo irme. — Había algo diferente en la forma que lo dijo esta vez, sonaba como… como _un cierre_ , a Misa no le gustaba. Misa lo encaro y en su infantil necesidad lo abrazo para evitar que se fuera, o en todo caso, prolongar su partida.

—¡No!

—Misa san, suéltame por favor.

—¡No!

El joven detective suspiro, podía entender este tipo de desesperación infantil, y el miedo que ella sentía, pero no podía quedarse, y ciertamente no podía conceder su petición. Este caso tomado por caridad era solo eso; **un caso**. Pensó en una solución alternativa, sin encontrar muchas respuestas, la única residía en su tutor, y dudaba que el diera su brazo a torcer, aun cuando se había doblado el corazón ante la situación de la chiquilla. El joven suspiro, y la separo suavemente de su cuerpo, no le gustaba mucho el contacto corporal, de hecho lo evitaba de ser posible, y esta no era una excepción.

—No estarás sola, si algún día se da la oportunidad, llamare o te visitare, ¿De acuerdo?

Misa lo vio, sus ojos estaban nublados de lágrimas, pero acepto que debía resignarse, no tenía otra opción, decidió admitir la derrota y aceptar sus términos, y se compuso lo suficiente para agradecerle por lo que hizo y sonreír mientras lo veía alejarse, una vez segura de que no estaba en su campo visual o auditivo dejo salir una dura verdad en un susurro frágil.

—Hideo san **siempre miente.**

* * *

 **Tuve que revisar la diferencia de edad de estos dos y note que de hecho se llevan entre 8 1/2 y 9 1/2 años (depende si es manga o anime) asi que se imaginaran mi reaccion al saber que mi OTP era algo bear-O-filica, _si saben a lo que me refiero_**


	3. La casa de Wammy

**Death Note y sus personajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

 **III. La casa de Wammy  
**

* * *

La vida en el orfanato no era nada que Misa disfrutara, todo era una rutina de murmullos y miradas furtivas cuando creían que ella no veía ni escuchaba, condolencia pero equitativa soledad y desprecio, lo odiaba. Odiaba cada segundo de ello. Tanto que se limitaba a hablar solo lo necesario, algo poco común en Misa, quien en el pasado obtuvo reprimendas de sus padres por ser tan cotilla. Sin prestar atención al tiempo o sus alrededores, un mes había pasado.

La pequeña joven no fue consciente del tiempo que paso hasta que un buen día, alguien finalmente solicito verla para una entrevista de adopción. Misa no estaba particularmente interesada, pero desde que entro, esta era la primera persona que se interesaba en ella, la desventaja de haber tenido su pequeño momento de fama en el pasado era que todos sabían que ella era " _esa niña del asesinato_ ". Los padres de familia no la encontraban especialmente mórbida, pero consideraban las circunstancias que la rodeaban como _'poco'_ adecuadas para su idea de adopción donde todos vivían con un velo color de rosa, Misa encontraba un desprecio especial por ese tipo de adultos.

La mañana era algo fresca, eso tenía bien claro, Misa tomo uno de los vestidos que pudo recoger de casa antes de venir aquí y se cambió, se puso decentemente presentable, más por cortesía que por deseo, y al descender las escaleras y entrar a esa habitación se encontró con una sorpresa menos que grata. Lejos estaba esta persona de lo que ella imagino que la habría solicitado, al parecer las adopciones no solo eran para padres que buscaban hijos, si no abuelos que buscaban nietos. Misa se sentó silenciosamente delante de la mesa y mantuvo una expresión medianamente rígida y distante, no creía que esto fuera a salir bien de todas formas.

—Buenas tardes Misa Amane. Mi nombre es Roger, es un gusto conocerte.

* * *

 _"…Muy bien, ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta?"_

—¡Oh! Yo, yo tengo una. ¿L, hay algo que te de miedo?

—No seas tonta, ¡L no le teme a nada!

 _"De hecho, eso no es verdad… yo, como la mayoría de los humanos, le temo a algo. Si tuviese que decirlo, diría que le temo a los **mounstros**."_

—¿Mounstros con colmillos y de apariencia peluda?

" _Hay muchos tipos de mounstros en este mundo; Mounstros que no se muestran y causan problemas; mounstros que secuestran niños; mounstros que se alimentan de sueños ajenos; mounstros que se alimentan de la sangre de otros y mounstros que **siempre mienten**. Los mounstros mentirosos son un verdadero problema. Suelen ser mucho más inteligentes que otros mounstros. Pretenden ser humanos aun cuando no pueden entender el corazón humano. Comen aun cuando nunca han experimentado el hambre. Estudian aun cuando no tiene interés en el conocimiento. Buscan amistad y cercanía aun cuando no saben cómo amar a otras personas. Si yo me encontrara con un mounstros como ese, seguramente sería devorado por él, por qué... A decir verdad; yo soy ese mounstro."_

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral después de dicho monologo. Nadie profería palabras, como si intentasen descifrar el significado oculto detrás de tan perturbador juego de versos, incluso aquellos que usualmente se mantenían ajenos a la presencia de L habían volteado de manera momentánea. El pequeño joven; Near parecía haber perdido interés después de algunos segundos, o más bien se perdió en sus pensamientos como siempre lo hacía, el otro; Mello, se mantenía en un punto entre la absortes y la atención absoluta, Matt, el tercer sucesor estaba más reclinado hacia la pantalla, junto al grupo de jóvenes que amaban de estas pláticas. Merui parpadeaba curiosa desde la primera fila.

Hacía ya un año que había venido a la casa de Wammy junto con Roger luego de que él le prometiera un lugar donde no habría más entrevistas de adopción, no más niños esperando una familia, solo entendimiento y conocimiento. Si bien el ultimo no era su _alma matter_ , al menos los primeros tres figuraban en su lista de prioridades. Empaco todo al día siguiente, y viajo a Winchester, Inglaterra. Donde fue recibida cordialmente por todos los niños de su edad, y menores.

Todo era diferente en ese lugar, pero le servía a Merui para comenzar una nueva vida. Usar un alias como nombre desde el principio contaba una gran parte en ese proceso, era como parte de un registro de entrada a seguir, que si bien había sido raro en su momento, ahora parecía como un refugio, la hacía sentirse protegida, ya no era más Misa Amane, solo Merui, ya no era esa chica del asesinato, era una más, otra huérfana con una oportunidad.

Misa, o mejor dicho, Merui agradecía que a pesar de no ser como el resto de niños aquí, no era discriminada por la mayoría, siendo la minoría Mello y Mello. El chico parecía tener un especial desagrado a la entrada de alguien _'no-dotado'_ a la casa de Wammy, pero a Merui le traía sin cuidado lo que el pensara, ella se esforzaba por ser más y aprender mejor, en un año había aprendido más de lo que pudo en toda su vida. Merui sabía más, entendía más, sentía más. Y todas gracias a Roger, y al hombre que hizo esto posible, _Watari._

Al principio se sintió sobre acogida por tanta carga, pero los demás no parecían tener problemas con su I.Q promedio, de hecho Merui sabía que eso les daba normalidad, y muchos lo agradecían. En su estancia aprendió que esta casa había alguna vez albergado al joven L, quien ahora era el mejor detective del mundo, Merui no podía creer semejante ruedo del destino, de un modo u otro, sus caminos se seguían cruzando independientemente. Ahora la casa de Wammy tenía tres nuevos próximos sucesores, Near, Mello y Matt, en el orden respectivo. Si Merui era honesta consigo misma, debía admitir que estaba celosa de que niños tan pequeños tuvieran conocimientos y habilidades tan bastas.

Merui no tenía muchos amigos aquí, generalmente se relacionaba con todos adecuadamente y les tenía en estima, pero su única amiga era Linda, y no era para menos, la población femenil de la casa estaba muy disminuida, por lo cual las chicas solían juntarse, pero Merui encontraba en Linda alguien con quien podía ser honesta y viceversa, era reconfortante recobrar, poco a poco, pequeñas fracciones de normalidad que había perdido con el accidente.

Si había algo que aun lograba hacer que Merui mantuviera a Misa dentro de su mente, eso era el asesino de sus padres. Merui tenía un acceso limitado a esa información por razones aparentes, no obstante sabía que el asesino seguía vivo, peor aún era, que fue absuelto por falta de evidencia. No podía creerlo, finalmente ni el gran L había sido capaz de traerle el fin merecido a ese gusano. Pero Misa no culpaba a L, o a Hideo (ese joven peculiar) si no a la justicia, a la mala suerte. Misa aun lo quería muerto, de ser posible lo habría matado ella misma.

 ** _Mounstros…_** _Mounstros que se alimentan de sangre, Mounstros que matan a las familias de otras personas… L san, estas equivocado, tú no eres un mounstro._ Merui no exteriorizo estos pensamientos, en lugar de eso, se paró de donde estaba y salió de la habitación, los presentes parecían algo sorprendidos, ya que ella nunca se perdía de las esporádicas, o más bien casi inexistentes platicas de L, pero esta vez seria así. Recapitular tantas cosas la hizo sentir la necesidad de tomar aire, así que así lo hizo.

Habrían pasado unos quince minutos desde que salió a caminar al laberinto de arbustos en la sala exterior, Merui podía decir con orgullo que había aprendido cinco o seis caminos de ida y vuelta entre sus pasillos y que ahora los podía recorrer con facilidad, no era algo extraordinario, ya que cualquier persona con memoria podría hacerlo, pero era mejor a lo que ella podía hacer hace un año, y eso era definitivamente mejor. Llego a una sección del jardín exterior donde se encontraba su columpio favorito, debajo de la sombra de un sauce llorón, se había vuelto el lugar de sus reflexiones, pero claro, esta vez estaba ocupado por alguien más, la sorpresa la dejo helada.

Esa cara… esa ropa gastada, idéntica a la anterior, la posición incómoda e imposible en el endeble columpio… tenía que ser el, no; **solamente podía ser EL**. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, y Merui corrió desde su posición actual hasta estar frente a el singular individuo que apenas parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, pero ella no hizo caso a esto, frunció el ceño con las mejillas imposiblemente rojas de indignación y bochorno por la corretiza que había pegado, y lo señalo groseramente mientras elevaba su voz usualmente tranquila (al menos desde que llego aquí)

—¡Tu…! ¿E-Eres real?

—Tu pregunta es algo decepcionante después de todos estos meses en una institución de alta enseñanza.

 _TUD._

Lo siguiente que Hideo supo era que yacía tirado en el suelo, producto de la impulsividad en la señorita frente a él, Merui no había podido evitarlo, había algo en Hideo que traía de vuelta a la vieja Misa Amane. Quizás era la conexión con el antiguo caso, o que fuera tan irritante, o que, o que la hiciera llorar… _Espera…no, porque estoy_

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota! ¡Dijiste que llamarías o visitarías y nunca lo hiciste! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— Él no tenía derecho, no después de un año entero, Merui espero alguna especie de reacción del joven, pero solo obtuvo lo irritantemente necesario.

—Vine a visitar. Deberías ser más amable con tus visitas.

—¡Tu no mereces amabilidad Hideo!

Reprocho Merui temblando en el sitio, tratando de tranquilizarse, quería golpearlo, golpearlo por haberse tardado tanto, por haber mentido, se contentó con sentarse en **SU COLUMPIO** , mientras el joven se sacudía las vestiduras y la acompañaba acuclillado al lado de ella a su estilo, Merui comprobó con algo de molestia que el también había crecido en el último año, se veía igual de joven, solo más alto, por lo cual la satisfacción de presumir su nueva altura estaba descartada. Merui no entendía que podría hacer el aquí, ¿Acaso habría un nuevo caso en el cual trabajar? Era una posibilidad, finalmente fue su voz lo que la distrajo y no la fragileza de sus propias elucubraciones.

—a L.— Finalizo en una pregunta, o quizás oración pronunciada, Merui no le escucho más que el final, así que tuvo que volver a preguntar, Hideo pareció momentáneamente fastidiado de tener que repetirse, pero lo hizo de todas formas, una parte interna de Merui se sintió complacida. _¡Se lo tiene bien merecido!_ — La plática con L, escuche que se estaba llevando a cabo hace unos momentos, ¿No asististe?

Merui lo observo momentáneamente curiosa, ella siempre asistía a las pláticas, nunca hablaba, o al menos no lo había hecho en las únicas dos efectuadas desde que ella llego a la casa de Wammy, en un principio no quería parecer estúpida, en segunda no tenía mucho de qué hablar con L, además, quizá de lo agradecida que estaba por haber ayudado a Hideo a encontrar al asesino de sus padres, aun si hubiese sido una ayuda virtualmente inútil. Merui negó con la cabeza y empezó a balancearse suavemente en el columpio mientras le contestaba al extraño investigador.

—Si lo hice… es solo que, generalmente no tengo nada que decirle, en comparación con los demás mis preguntas serian estúpidas, o innecesarias, prefiero mantenerme al margen de ellas.

—Ya veo.

—Aunque no creo que L siempre tenga razón en todo.— Merui percibió otra vez esa sensación de que podría haber irritado a alguien, en concreto al único ser que estaba junto a ella, la idea la hizo sentirse confundida, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en esto, porque Hideo había retomado la palabra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno… L san, dice que él es un **_mounstro_** , pero… yo no creo que sea así. —

Merui siguió en su lento vaivén, ajena a la expresión de comprensión y si acaso sorpresa que por un momento se vislumbró en su acompañante. — Veras, L san dice que los mounstros mienten, y buscan cosas que no necesitan, y dice que hacen cosas en las que no se interesan en realidad pero… yo no pienso que L san sea así, L san ayudo en el caso de mis padres, una niña que no era más significante que ninguno de los casos en los que alguna vez trabajo.— Ahora que vivía en Wammy lo sabía, la importancia de L, ¡Había sido tan ignorante en el pasado!— Sé que lo hizo por caridad no por interés, y eso fue más que suficiente para mí, L san si entiende la naturaleza del corazón humano, a su modo al menos lo hace, yo no creo que L san busque cosas que no necesite, el necesita casos y eso es lo que busca, y busca justicia, aun cuando la justicia es algo inútil, si yo… si hubiese tenido el valor para contradecirle, le habría dicho todas estas cosas.

Pero no lo tuvo, ¿Quién se atrevería a contradecir al gran L? Nadie, en condiciones normales. Merui suspiro y dejo de columpiarse, volteo a ver a Hideo, quien se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar con una expresión aparentemente ausente, Merui se preguntó si había hablado en vano, pero las palabras de su acompañante le demostraron lo contrario algunos segundos después.

—Tienes una forma _interesante_ para ver las cosas.

—No en realidad, pero he visto mounstros reales… me quitaron a toda mi familia, y sé que L san no es como ellos.

—Naturalmente.

Un silencio que rayaba en la comodidad se posó sobre ellos, Merui no se dignó a romperlo de inmediato, en caso contrario, se conformó con su prolongación, podía ver que Hideo parecía estar pensando algunas cosas, la joven castaña recordó su inicial pregunta, y una vez más calmada la reformulo de manera adecuada.

—Hideo… ¿Puedo saber por qué estás aquí?

—No en realidad.— La evasividad de hace un año había vuelto, que injusticia.

— ¿Es por qué vas a trabajar en otro caso para L? ¿O trabajas aquí de vez en cuando como Roger san?— El mensaje era claro, Merui no creía que él hubiese venido solo de visita, y sabia, muy en su interior que si era así, el mentiría para decir lo contrario, era algo gracioso, pero al escuchar la reseña de L, nadie más que Hideo estuvo en la mente de Merui.

—Es una posibilidad, de un 40%.

—Nunca vas a ser claro, ¿No es cierto?

—Nope.— Eso le consiguió un jalón de sus ya de por si alborotados cabellos, Merui advirtió que no se quejó pero si se movió para que eso se detuviera, ella también se detuvo, estaba demasiado cansada para jugar a estas con él. En lugar de eso, Merui dio paso a algo que había querido desde que lo vio, pero había reprimido hasta ahora, se bajó del columpio y en un movimiento rápido lo abrazo, sintiendo como su palido cuerpo se tensaba.

—Misa, si pudieras solt-

—No vuelvas a desaparecer.— Le corto ella, ojos cerrados, brazos aferrados, podía sentir la evidente incomodidad abandonarlo parcialmente, pero no por ello dejarlo del todo, era la ley del más fuerte, debía adaptarse o morir, y la segunda sin duda estaba fuera de discusión.— Debes visitar más seguido.

—Me temo que eso es imposible. Soy una persona muy ocupada.

—Pero debes hacerlo, más seguido, o de lo contrario, un día ya no me encontraras.—

Explico ella finalmente separándose y sentándose a una distancia prudente, él la observo inquisitivamente, mordiendo su pulgar aun, visiblemente relajado por la falta de contacto humano.

—¿Es así? ¿Planeas dejar la casa de Wammy? Tengo entendido que los niños pueden quedarse aquí indefinidamente.

—Lo sé pero… no quiero abusar de la gentileza del señor Roger o el fundador de la casa, además… yo no soy como ellos, no soy inteligente, ni tengo habilidades deductivas, soy… solo yo. Tengo la intención de volverme una actriz, y quiero ir a Tokio para lograrlo, Roger san no parecía estar de acuerdo, pero dijo que una vez cumpla 15 podre irme. — Hideo apenas hizo un sonido de comprensión, como contemplando una posibilidad, finalmente la observo.

—Muchos van a la universidad después de finalizar sus estudios preparatorios aquí, no piensas que… ¿Es mejor a una carrera en el estrellato?— Merui frunció el ceño, era lo mismo que le dijo Mello, con palabras menos tácticas, claro está.

—¡No dije que fuera a quedarme sin estudios! Planeo tomar una carrera en relaciones públicas en la universidad de Tokio, era uno de los sueños de mis padres que me graduara ahí, y quiero respetarlo, al mismo tiempo puedo empezar mi carrera como actriz.

—Ya veo, eso es ambicioso.— Merui iba a replicar que si no le parecía, podía irse, pero se detuvo al encararlo y ver que sonreía, en esa forma extraña, quizás le agradaba la idea de ver gente trabajando en múltiples cosas a la vez.— Veo que la casa de Wammy ha tenido una influencia positiva en tu persona. Haz madurado.

Merui parpadeo, era verdad. Hace un año jamás habría considerado hacer una carrera universitaria, de hecho habría sido algo ridículo e impensable, pero al ver como todos estos niños lo deseaban, al escuchar los consejos de Roger, Merui sentía que eso era lo correcto, no le costaba nada, y la hacía tener una mejor preparación. Por fin Merui entendía lo que en el pasado sus padres quisieron hacer pasar a través de su caprichoso cráneo, la idea de que pareciera más madura ahora la hizo sonreír un poco.

—Hideo, ¿Tu asististe a la universidad también?

—No, me pareció una pérdida de tiempo.

Fue como si un tocadiscos rayado sonara en algún lugar del fondo, la sonrisa de Merui se esfumo, siendo cambiada por una mueca de fastidio, no podía creer que el fueran tan irresponsable. ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en detective sin preparación previa? _No, conociendo a Hideo, probablemente mentía a los policías y mostraba papeles falsos, o simplemente no le importaba_. El joven había ensanchado su sonrisa, quizás encontrado divertida su reacción, Merui afilo su mirada.

—No predicas con el ejemplo.

—No necesite de una carrera, mi intelecto es suficiente para hacer lo que se requiere de mí.

— _Mi intelecto es suficiente para hacer lo que se requiere de mi_.— Lo imito ella extraordinariamente, mordiendo su pulgar y encorvándose sobre ella misma, y aun así logro el efecto irritante deseado, Hideo había vuelto a su fría seriedad.

—Retiro lo dicho sobre tu madurez. — Misa le saco la lengua y procedió a soltar muchas risitas, se odiaba por admitirlo, pero había extrañado al curioso investigador.

* * *

Pasaron muchos meses desde la última visita de Hideo, cuatro para ser exactos, era Navidad. La casa de Wammy estaba particularmente blanca y fría, las luces eran acogedoras, las chimeneas humeaban y se mantenían encendidas de manera constante, la casa olía a carne asada, mantequilla, vainilla, café y chocolate, dependía todo de las preferencias de los niños. Merui entro a la sala común con una bandeja, era la chica más grande de la casa de Wammy, y siempre intentaba ayudar a Roger con lo que fuese posible. En unas cuantas semanas más podría irse, así que intentaba disfrutar al máximo de sus amigos en la casa.

Al verla entrar todos dejaron sus actividades y la vieron, Merui les aviso que ella iría a sus lugares y dejo las bebidas frente a todos ellos. Sonreía particularmente dulce a aquellos niños que le caían bien, o los que deseaba ver más involucrados con su progenie, tal lo era el caso de Near, era muy pequeño, pero sumamente brillante y distraído, Misa se acercó con la bandeja y dejo un té de Jazmín blanco al lado suyo cuidando no destruir su enorme edificación.

—¡Deberías tomar un poco Near san! Tus manos se congelaran si sigues jugando con esos bloques todo el día.— El chico no respondió, Merui ya se lo esperaba, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia donde estaba el chico de googles. Matt era por mucho el más accesible de los tres sucesores, Merui sentía la libertad de tratarlo más estrictamente.

—¡Matt traigo tu café con leche!— El seguía con sus ojos pegados al videojuego, Merui frunció el ceño y se lo quito de las manos.

—¡Hey-!

—¡Descansa tus ojos! Y toma tu café con leche.

—Lo que digas **_mama_**.— Merui frunció el ceño, Matt siempre recurría a decirle así cuando estaba siendo especialmente molesta, a Misa le molestaba un poco que la comparan con una mama, porque ella no lo era, **PARA NADA**.

—¡Oh, cállate y bebe!— Merui dejo el juego apagado sobre la Mesa junto a él y prosiguió con los demás niños, Mello tomo su chocolate caliente sin siquiera pedirlo mientras ella atendía a otros, había pasado fugazmente y lo jalo con la mano, Misa le miro con cierta parsimonia, nunca lograría congeniar con ese chico, Near al menos la ignoraba, pero Mello era muy agresivo.— De nada Mello.

El resto del día fue similar, una vez que acabo con sus deberes y tareas Merui subió a su habitación, tenía cosas que estudiar, uno de los requisitos para irse a los quince era lograr finalizar sus evaluaciones a nivel preparatorio, así que todas las noches antes de dormir Merui estudiaba un poco. Llego a su habitación y la cerro con seguro, suspirando algo cansada y quitándose su chaqueta, prendió la lámpara de noche, al voltear a su cama unos ojos de sapo saltón la encararon, Misa dejo salir un grito aterrorizado mientras trasbillaba y caía en su trasero, la caída, por suerte, detuvo sus gritos y no llamo la atención, Misa se encontraba en el suelo sobando su retaguardia.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

—Que… debería ser más cuidadosa… tu… ¡Tu! ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! ¡Mi reacción antes de ser poco cuidadosa fue natural, pareces un pervertido! ¿Y qué entiendes por 'visita pronto'?— Merui no podía evitarlo, cada vez que veía a Hideo sufría de _vomito verbal_ , y sacaba todo lo que estaba pensado inmediatamente.

—Gritas mucho.

Se quejó el ladeando la cabeza, estaba sentado sobre su cama, **SU CAMA**. Eso la hizo enrojecer, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Habría revisado sus cosas? ¿Su diario? Había cosas ahí sobre el que pertenecían a la privacidad de Misa y solo eso, si lo había hecho sí que lo mataba. Además había pensamientos oscuros sobre sus padres, Merui no deseaba que Hideo supiera eso, nadie más que ella sabía que no superaba aun lo del asesino de sus padres.

—¡Iba a cambiarme! ¿¡Cuando pensabas avisarme que estabas aquí?!— El no parecía si quiera sentir arrepentimiento por su intrusión, era como si no le importara, Merui estaba furiosa.

—Confiaba en que te darías cuenta de mi presencia antes de que eso pasara. Además no sabía que tenías esas intenciones.— Hideo observo a la jovencita sin mucha muestra de interés por el hecho de que ella fuese o no a cambiarse, Merui lo interpretaba como si el considerase tal hecho poca cosa y no sabía si eso la cabreaba más o no. _¡Como si el tuviese mucho que ofrecer!_

—¡Como sea!— Soltó con impaciencia, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, frente a la cama donde él se encontraba y lo vio a través de un ceño fruncido, gracias a dios, ya no estaba roja de ira como hace unos segundos. — Hideo san es un pervertido mentiroso, dijiste que visitarías pronto.

—No soy un pervertido, además… una reducción de un año a cuatro meses generalmente se considera una mejora.

—Sigue siendo demasiado tiempo, Hideo san solo viene aquí cuando tiene asuntos con Roger san o con L, a ti no te importa que yo esté aquí.

—Te equivocas, en unos minutos será 25.— Merui pestañeo, pero el entendimiento la hizo comprenderlo todo, era navidad, probablemente L daría una plática a los niños en la noche o la mañana siguiente, tenía razón, faltaban solo pocos minutos para el 25, suspiro y le miro aun fastidiada, ignorando lo que sea que rebuscase en su bolsillo trasero.

—Navidad, _que alegría_. No me imagine que Hideo fuese del tipo festivo.— El enarco una ceja finalmente encontrando el articulo solicitado.

—No es eso. ¿Alguien te ha comentado que eres muy prejuiciosa?— Hideo había fruncido el ceño solo un poco, Merui se mordió el labio inferior, era verdad, tenía que trabajar en eso, pero no le daría la satisfacción de saber que tenía razón, no señor.

— ¡Tu no eres diferente, siempre asumes cosas erróneas!— El reloj de péndulo del piso de abajo le hizo saber que las doce habían llegado, era 25. Siempre hacia un eco perfectamente audible en los pisos superiores e inferiores, Hideo pareció estar complacido con la sincronía del momento, lo siguiente que Merui supo fue que una pequeña caja rosa estaba extendida hacia ella. Tenía un listón pequeño, ¿Un regalo de navidad?

—Feliz cumpleaños número 15 Misa san.

Esto fue una doble sorpresa, no le extrañaba que Hideo supiera su nombre, o incluso su cumpleaños, después de todo el la había conocido como Misa Amane, no como Merui, solo él y Roger sabían su verdadero nombre, pero más allá de eso, le sorprendía que él lo hubiese recordado… y que se hubiese molestado en conseguir un regalo, era… aun cuando ella no quisiese admitirlo, conmovedor.

—Un regalo… ¿Para _mí_?

—No veo nadie más aquí.

—No arruines el momento.— Se lo arrebato de las manos, por el fastidio y la emoción, tenía un buen tiempo que no recibía regalos, en la casa de Wammy no se acostumbraba a celebrar cumpleaños, la discreción era la mejor aliada de todos sus estudiantes y eso incluía tanto nombres como fechas de nacimiento. No obstante en navidad se hacia la excepción, pero desde la muerte de sus padres, nadie la había echo un regalo de cumpleaños, Merui se sentía emocionada. Lo abrió y admiro el regalo.

Era una pluma de tinta negra, fuente inglesa con carcasa rosa y decoraciones plateadas, tenía una apariencia exquisita y elegante, con incrustaciones de cristales _Swarovski_ en los costados, si Misa la hubiese visto a sus trece inocentes años, habría creído que era la pluma de una princesa. El regalo era sencillo, elegante, útil. En pocas palabras; agradable. No obstante se preguntaba cómo es que Ryuuga tuvo el tino de acertar en dicho regalo, Merui no creía que supieran mucho el uno del otro, tomando en cuenta que casi no hablaban, quizás decidió ir con algo que cualquier chico de Wammy's pudiese utilizar, Misa sonrió con una calidez ajena a su usual naturaleza para con Hideo.

— ¡Es muy bonita, gracias!— El impulso fue superior a la prudencia, Merui se había sentido junto a él cuándo recibió el regalo, y sin previo aviso se había inclinado a besarlo en la mejilla, era un gesto de cordialidad, de calidez y de aprecio, justo lo que sentía en este momento hacia el investigador, puede que Hideo fuese malo con ella el 70% del tiempo, pero el otro 30% lograba enmendar sus errores. Merui se separó observando la pluma sin prestar mucha importancia a su (seguramente) irritada reacción por tal contacto humano, no obstante nada de eso paso.

Hideo toco el lugar ofendido con una expresión de momentáneo asombro antes de observarla de reojo en silencio, por una vez ella tuvo la última palabra, y eso era definitivamente una ocurrencia extraña entre ambos. Merui soltó una risita para sí misma luego de admirarla por unos segundos más, y luego la guardo en la caja donde reposaba anteriormente, esto pareció sacar a Hideo de sus cavilaciones internas que le hablo en su usual parsimonia.

—¿No vas a usarla?

—Creo que una pluma así de bonita debe usarse en algo **importante** , ¿Sabes? Tal vez la firma de un contrato, o de un cheque, ¡No sé, pero imaginarlo es emocionante!— Hideo le observaba atentamente, como si no entendiese como un simple objeto material pudiese generarle tanta felicidad a alguien más, a Merui no le importaba, Hideo estaba algo oxidado en sus habilidades sociales después de todo, así que ella debía enseñarle.— Sabes, Misa está muy feliz, porque fue Hideo quien me la regalo.

— ¿Es así?

—Sí, los pecados de Hideo están perdonados.— Comento ella a modo de broma, fue una de las noches más bonitas de su vida, Hideo se había convertido en una imagen de seguridad para ella, de alguna forma, tenerlo cerca le brindaba calma, y por una vez él no se fue inmediatamente, hablo con ella de trivialidades (más bien respondió o evadió sus preguntas) hasta que Merui se había quedado dormida.

* * *

Cheque las fuentes de informacion, confirme que en efecto, en al anime L tiene 25 y Misa tiene 15 al inicio del mismo, la diferencia que yo marco es una combinacion anime-Manga, el tiene 25 pero ella conserva 16, osea una diferencia de 9 años. Ademas de eso es importante recalcar que la relacion de Misa con los chicos Wammy no fue muy profunda ni con Near ni con Mello, mas que nada con Matt, esto puede tomar relevancia en capitulos futuros, hasta este punto hemos explorado el PRE-DEATH NOTE ARC, ahora nos adentraremos en el POST-DEATH NOTE arc. que sigue los sucesos del anime con sus respectivas diferencias debido a los cambios en Misa.


End file.
